


In your arms, I'm home

by LadyAngelique, mischiefmanaged95



Series: 2016 Stucky Halloween Fic Collaboration! [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Collaboration, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, Happy Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: It was rare that Bucky woke up before Steve, but when he did, he cherished the sight of a healthy slumbering Steve. He looked so young and innocent in the morning glow, with no worries or burdens on his mind or body, just purely at peace. Bucky traced Steve's blushing skin gently up and down, loving the gentle skin contact he could have with his baby boy.~~~Fluff + Smut. Written by LadyAngelique (edited by mischiefmanaged95).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dearie <3 Thank you for writing this and letting me read it and allowing me to edit. I hope it's all right by you, I know you said to go ahead and post, but I still worry! Love you lots :) x 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. We own no one.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

The tinted windows gradually let the sunlight filter through, showering the room in a warm glow.

Steve was tucked under Bucky's chin, latching onto him, like the brunette was a teddy bear. Albeit, a grumpy Russian bear with a metal arm. It warmed Bucky's heart, to know that Steve trusted him wholeheartedly, that they could truly be together even though they'd been through so much and have changed so much since they were those mischievous boys in 1920's Brooklyn.

It was rare that Bucky woke up before Steve, but when he did, he cherished the sight of a healthy slumbering Steve. He looked so young and _innocent_ in the morning glow, with no worries or burdens on his mind or body, just purely at peace. Bucky traced Steve's blushing skin gently up and down, loving the gentle skin contact he could have with his baby boy. He nuzzled against the downy blond hair, pressing a kiss to Steve's temple.

Steve stirred, snuggling closer and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s collarbone, “mornin’ Buck.” He stretched his limbs and smiled sleepily, “mmhm, I can feel all the marks you left on me,” and left kisses on Bucky’s skin, up to his stubbly cheeks.

Bucky chuckled, “mornin’, my sexy bunny. Did you feel particularly riled up to add that costume to the collection? Cause darlin’, it worked. Really well, actually. We went at it like rabbits last night.”

Bucky smirked and then proceeded to kiss Steve all over his face, until he reached his cherry lips. There, he placed a warm, soft kiss, nipping on Steve’s bottom lip, opening his mouth. They hadn’t brushed their teeth but considering the amount of alcohol they consumed, it was still pretty much all Bucky could smell and taste. Bucky’s hands wandered down Steve's broad back to his tiny waist and finally came to rest on that _amazing_ bottom. Steve pulled himself flush to Bucky, heating up from the inside out, as he moaned into Bucky’s lips.

“Buck, don't tease me if you're gonna stop. I can't handle bein’ left like that,” Steve whined and rolled his hips into Bucky’s when the latter pulled away.  

“Aw baby, I just wanna make it last for you is all. Give it to you nice for that surprise last night. Make the build up so good that you just fall apart when you hit that climax,” Bucky whispered in Steve's ear as his fingers teased the blond's still soft rim. Steve's breath hitched and he pushed his bottom into Bucky’s welcoming hands.

“Ohh oh _yeah_ … Mmmm please Bucky, I want that,” Steve moaned and sighed against Bucky’s lips, grinding his cock up against Bucky’s, near rutting against the latter’s thick thigh.

“Anythin’ for you Stevie. Such a sweet boy, my baby boy,” Bucky whispered huskily and kissed Steve deep and slow. They kiss, pressed close together, with Bucky’s right hand fingering Steve while his left hand slid up to play with the blond’s tits. Steve moaned and whimpered against Bucky, a continuous loop of sounds that Bucky loved to hear.

“Oh, oh, _please_ ,” Steve pushed his body against Bucky’s desperate for some friction, grinding against one of Bucky’s thighs. Little sobs dying on his lips as Bucky’s tongue delved into his mouth.

“Getting’ close baby? You look so good Stevie and the sounds you make…fuck you drive me wild, baby boy. How do you want it baby? Want me deep inside, all snug up in your sweet bottom? Or do you want to have a taste?” Bucky growled in Steve's ear.

He’d like to have it all if he could, be with Bucky all the time, covered and filled in his marks and claim. It was almost too much for him to make a decision on his own when he was thinking straight. But now? 

“Y-you decide Bucky, I love what you give me, always love you,” Steve gasped, strung so high and sensitive, he only needed a little push and he'd float away in ecstasy. 

“Oh sweetheart. I promise I’ll take care of you Stevie. I gotcha,” Bucky whispered and kissed Steve's soft lips. Then, Bucky gently shifted the pliant blond to lie on his back, grasping and elevating his slim hips to get the best angle. 

“Bucky, Bucky,” Steve groaned, arching his back off the bed, blushing madly. Being on display for Bucky always made him flush.

“You ready baby? Your sweet spot is all ready for me?” Bucky grunted, as he rubbed his thick, hard cock against Steve’s swollen loose rim. 

Heat licked at Steve’s spine and yet at the same time, he shivered, “please, _please_ Bucky. Need you in me.”

“Shh shh baby, you have me, always have me,” Bucky slowly pressed in, stretching Steve open again. Steve’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes closed, mouth going slack as his entire body tightened and then he let go. Just from having the tip of Bucky in him, he fell away to the white warmth that rolled over him. 

“Oh baby, oh darlin’ you're hungry for it huh? Just needed the tip to set you off. You're so beautiful Stevie, such a good boy,” Bucky cooed and held Steve through the aftershocks, not pressing any deeper yet.

Steve managed to catch his breath, sticky with sweat and his come, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s broad back. Squirming, he whined, “B-Bucky – _oh_ – keep goin’.”

“Shh shh, baby boy. I got you, Stevie, don't want you to hurt yourself,” Bucky said gently, taking hold of Steve’s hips again and began to press in slowly, letting Steve’s boy accommodate his large girth.

“Ah, ah, _yes_! Feels so good,” Steve sobbed, rocking against Bucky when he felt ready, “make me feel it Bucky, want to only remember the feel of you, _please_.” He dug his fingernails into Bucky’s back and whimpered in the latter’s ear, knowing just which buttons to press. 

“Mm as you wish, baby. After this, you won't sit right for a week. Be achin’ for me all the damn time,” Bucky grinned wolfishly, as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward with a strong thrust, right to Steve's prostate. 

Bucky’s sniper skills and precision apply in the bedroom, he knew Steve’s body like the trigger of his own gun – off by heart. He knew exactly how to aim his thrusts, what to do when Steve started to cry out louder and louder, milking Steve’s prostate, pushing him into another orgasm. The wonders of super soldier metabolism. 

“You close again, Stevie? Come for me baby, you can let go baby. _Come_ baby boy,” Bucky ordered, voice husky Steve's ear as he began to pound into Steve hard, fast and deep. So much so that the headboard knocked against the wall, rattling the framed pictures hanging. 

Steve’s beautiful moans – “ _ah, ah, ah_ ” dissolved into – _“yes, yes Bucky!” –_ as he came, clenching around Bucky as he painted their chests both white. Bucky slowed his pace but still fucked Steve through his orgasm, whispering in his ear how good he was, how hot it is to see him unravel, how he wanted to stuff him full until he was a writhing mess.   

Steve just floated – far away. Utter bliss. Soaking up Bucky’s sweet words. “P-please Bucky, fill me,” Steve whimpered, clenching around Bucky again. He slowly leaned back, wanting to look at his baby boy as he finished. Steve sobbed at the loss of contact, but soon relished in Bucky’s hungry and warm gaze. 

“Oh baby, so gorgeous and sweet. My sweet boy, mmmph you feel so good on my cock. Just want to keep you like this all the time, lovin’ and carin’ for you. you're mine, baby, ain't ya? Just like I'm yours,” Bucky grunted, gaining rhythm again, rocking in and out of Steve, watching his thick cock disappear into Steve's swollen pink hole. 

“Yes, _yes_ , Bucky! All yours, always,” Steve cried out, then sweetly, “and you’re…mine.” 

Bucky growled and kissed Steve deeply, tangling their tongues and snapping his hips faster, bending Steve near in half. All Bucky could smell was the scent sweat and sex, the only sounds to be heard were Steve’s whimpers and Bucky’s grunts or growls. At this point, Steve’s high pitched cries were near incoherent, eyes wide but unseeing. 

“Stevie, oh baby, I know you're close…come for me one more time, come on my cock, baby and I'll finish inside ya…markin’ ya, fillin’ ya so full, you're _drippin’_ ,” Bucky grunted, possessive arms wrapping around Steve tightly, thrusts hitting Steve's prostate hard and fast. 

Steve arched his back, a broken sob, near _scream_ on his lips as he came again, his whole body trembling with the force of his orgasm. Bucky watched as his baby melted into the mattress, see the blissed-out expression he has on his beautiful face. It’s almost too much for Bucky to handle. 

Bucky leaned back down and kissed Steve’s sweaty forehead, “oh baby, you’re so beautiful, so pretty when you come. My pretty dirty baby, love you so much, feel so good wrapped on my cock.” 

Bucky thrusts falter in rhythm, getting sloppy as he reached his peak and pumped Steve full of his come, shouting Steve's name. Steve sighed, so sweetly at the feeling and Bucky’s hips jerked, come dripping down Steve's pink perfect bottom. 

“I love you, Bucky,” Steve whispered shyly, glassy blue eyes fluttering. His cheeks flushed as he looked up at Bucky with a dazed smile. Glowing in the light. _Beautiful. So, damn beautiful_. 

Bucky smirked and pulled Steve to him, cuddling in their messy bed, “I love ya too, Stevie baby.” 

Basking in afterglow as they cuddle. Bucky rubbed gentle circles on Steve's back, humming in thought. He looked down Steve, a mischievous glint lighting his eyes. 

"Maybe we should do this play more often? Hmm, kitten?" Bucky teased, nuzzling against Steve's nose. 

Steve stared up at Bucky adoringly, “thought I was your bunny?” He made a sad face, pouting as his bottom lip trembled and Bucky thought he looked so damn _precious_. 

Bucky chuckled and leaned to the side of the bed, bringing out a box from underneath. Steve's eyes widen in surprise and he arched an eyebrow. “What's this? I thought I was the one with the surprise?” 

“Can't I get somethin’ nice for my best guy?” Bucky remarked and gave Steve a light peck on his head. 

Steve smiled sheepishly and unwrapped the present. Under the tissue paper is a sexy kitten costume with black lacy panties and baby doll top, a red velvet collar and black plush cat ears and tail. “Thank you, Bucky. It's so beautiful. I guess you liked the bunny outfit, huh?” 

“You're my _everythin’_ , Stevie. No matter what. Whether you're a funny bunny, sexy kitten, or a stubborn punk from Brooklyn,” Bucky said seriously, cupping Steve’s face. 

Steve teared up and buried his face in Bucky’s chest, “I love you.” 

"I love you too baby doll, always and forever," Bucky smiled, putting the box on the bedside table, going back to attending to his sweet baby doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Took some time but we finally finished it!! <3 Did we do all right?


End file.
